DEATH BATTLE: Krampus vs Slenderman
by Kingkoopa121
Summary: Well this was originally supposed to come out on Christmas, buuuuuuuut, I got a bit distracted with other things. And for those who want to learn the same things I did about these characters, here's a prelude! /journal/DEATH-BATTLE-Prelude-Krampus-vs-Slenderman-577726119


Little Bobby's House

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Little Bobby was sleeping, a smile on his young child face, he had sent out his list to the North Pole for Santa. His list was short, and simple, with a cute little message, one you'd expect.

" _Dear Santa_

 _I've been really good this year, so I hope you'll give me everything on my list. But I hope it's not much,_

 _A new shiny bike with a big silver bell_

 _A pet puppy, with short fur, that does all kinds of tricks and flips_

 _A brand new game console that'll make all the kids jealous"_

But what came last on the list would make most raise a brow, and a select few might skip a beat in fear.

" _ **But most of all Santa . . . could you make the tall man go away?**_

 _From Bobby"_

But as unnerving as that sounded, Bobby slept soundly. Santa would take care of everything, he'd go to the tall man and talk to him, then they'd share eggnog and candy canes like all good people do!

In his sleep a figure entered through the window, his limbs stretched into the window and hooked on the walls like a massive spider. His steps were like feathers hitting the ground, soft and quiet. His tight black suit and tie matched the dark room, the moon illuminated the Slenderman's blank, white, face.

The Slenderman stood at the edge of the little boys bed, his eyes looking coldly at the child he stalked, with his seemingly nonexistent eyes. His shadow looming over Bobby, the child's eyes shot open to the sight of the pale monster in front of him, but before even the smallest peep the tall man grabbed the boys head and muffled his shrieking. A loud white noise blared in the boys head, his eyes dripping with tears as his head was filled with an agonizing pain.

 **STOMP**

The pounding sound of a hoof was heard on the roof, followed by another, and another. The Slenderman looked up at the ceiling, his "eyes" followed the noise, crushing the boys skull and slowly putting him on the floor of his room, blood staining the carpet.

Slenderman walked down the stairs of the house, to see dust bursting out of the fire place. The wall around it was cracking, more dust bursting from every conceivable place, the sounds of bells jingling rang down. Conveniently the mother and father of that unfortunate child were out of the house doing late night Christmas shopping, because that's what a responsible parent does.

Just then, two hooves slammed on the floor with a loud clack, chains came second with a loud rattling noise, the wall breaking to pieces only became more violent. The Slenderman only stared at the event from the bottom of the stairs. Finally horns slid out of chimneys entrance and a large, demonic looking figure entered the room. The boney skull of a goat for a head, a long white beard reaching his knees, and a heavy cloak covering his entire body, this was the Krampus.

The Krampus looked at the tall and ominous Slenderman. Staring into his nonexistent eyes the Krampus heaved a massive sack from behind him and opened it up. Chuckling echoed out of the bag, and the Slenderman could swear he saw that goat skull the Krampus called a head was grinning.

/ApmKHzFLR1g?list=PL845D7F1D0DE8421E

 **FIGHT!**

In seconds a mess of toys with oddly human features crawled out of the sack, making noises that varied from a disturbing chuckle to a sickening gurgle. The Slenderman quickly dispatched of them with a single swipe of a black tendril, immediately after Slender turned his head to see living gingerbread men aiming pistol at him from a cabinet. And before they could shoot another tendril shot from his back, latched onto the cabinet and flung it at the Krampus, who smashed it out of the air with the back of his hand.

Peter Krampus merely lifted up his hands and snapped his fingers with an odd intensity, and just as he did so the kitchens oven flung open revealing sickening looking maw filled with living and disheveled cookies. A long rotting tongue wrapped around the Slendermans arm and attempted to yank him in as a snack, to no avail, instead Slender sent a tendril out to rip the ovens door off.

As the oven screamed a beastly looking "elf" crashed through the window and started clawing at the Tallman's back like a badger, so the Slenderman used a tendril to break its back and tossed it at the screaming oven monster.

The Krampus growled angrily as he began stomping towards the Slenderman, seeming to grow in height with each step. Santa's Shadow swung at the faceless phantom, only for his claw to pass through the air as if his target was never even there.

A tendril regained his attention as it lashed his back like a whip, Peter turned around to see the Slenderman just standing there, staring blankly. The Christmas beast gripped his head as a buzzing noise invaded his senses he clawed forward trying to ignore the noise, only to miss.

Slenderman just stood there, his tendrils jabbing into Krampus' hide every few seconds. His assault would have continued if he was distracted by a high pitched laughter from upstairs. What he saw was the decapitated head of a harlequin doll melded to the headless body of that child he killed earlier, and it wasn't just a gorey prop it was a living creature.

The satanic clown child laughed horrendously as he leaped down the stairs to kill the Tallman, he however slammed into the floor since the Slenderman wasn't stupid enough to just stand there.

Der Ritter than wrapped a tendril around the imps head and crushed it, if he had any form of actual expression you could tell how satisfying that was. The Krampus howled as he lashed out with his claws once more, trying to knock his foes head off, however.

/itcMLwMEeMQ

The Krampus looked through the small window in the door next to him to see a dim light through the dense fog he brought over this house, that music getting louder as it got closer.

The Tall Man backed away from the door as a truck smashed through the wall of the house and into the Krampus, sending him through the houses stairs. Then a group of people who seemed to vary from their early 20's or their mid-teens hopped out of the truck, wielding knives and small guns.

Peter roared furiously as he flipped the truck over, already killing two of the proxies, and completely ruining the truck. And after that, elves began storming the house, coming in through the windows, the chimney, even through the newly made hole in the front of the house!

The Proxies and Elves began trying to kill eachother, the Elves succeeding in this endeavor, all the while the truck somehow functioned well enough to continue playing that song.

Krampus ripped a proxy in half as he turned to see Slendy cleaning the blood off of his suit from a group of elves he had impaled with his tendrils. Before Pete could charge over to the Tall Man in order to rip him a new one a proxy pounced onto his back and began stabbing him mercilessly.

The faceless entity took this to his advantage as he sent out at least 5 tendrils into the walls and ceilings, much to the confusion of a few elves and the Krampus himself. But it became heavily apparent what was happening as a loud creaking noise echoed in every inch of the house, the Krampus looked up as he saw the ceiling begin to crack.

Peter glared at the Slenderman aggressively and just as he began barreling towards the white meat the proxy's knife jabbed deep into his eye socket, causing the beast to roar out in pain as he ripped the proxy's head off and furiously tossed it at the Slenderman, only for it to hit nothing.

/TYf7NluE5D4?list=PL845D7F1D0DE8421E

Outside, Der Ritter watched as parts of the large houses began collapsing, and as if he was orchestrating a choir of millions he raised both of his hands, and in a mere second the entire house was engulfed in fire, the screams of proxies and elves made an uproarious echo throughout the surrounding forest, but no sound was more booming than the enraged Krampus.

Slenderman only looked on as the house fell to a pile of burning rubble, but immediately dodged as the sound of jingling echoed with a massive hook swung past him. He continued to look at the rubble as the massive figure rose from the pile of wood and stone.

His robes and a good chunk of his fleshed burned away the Krampus stood tall, his chains wrapped around his massive frame, fur covering whatever wasn't burned away, his beard turned black by the ash of the house. His skeletal mouth opened wide as a howl filled the forest, a blizzard following shortly after as trees began to freeze over, even the Slenderman felt a slight chill.

Peter Krampus dashed forward lifting up his massive arm and attempting to crush Slender, but to no avail as his prey grabbed his arm with several tendrils and even proceeded to fling the Krampus over his head.

Krampus got up as he swung his hook around, attempting to tear into the Tall Mans pale flesh, only for him to dodge around the hook in a fashion both sickeningly unnatural, yet elegant.

Krampus yanked his chain back, and just as he was about to swing it again he fell to his knees as the buzzing became even louder, blood leaking through his teeth as the Slenderman wrapped a tendril around his throat and threw him into a tall oak tree.

As he got up the Krampus from seemingly nowhere pulled out a massive branch covered in sharp sticks, charging forward prepared to bludgeon this abomination he was surprised as he felt his hand beginning to lose all feeling, he turned his head to see that both the branch and his entire hand was on fire! But the Slenderman was there to help as with a single motion of his tendril the Slenderman tore Krampus' hand off.

Peter roared in pain as he was knocked away by another tendril, the buzzing becoming louder as blood stained his beard and skeletal features. The beast pulled himself back onto his feet, pulling out a pitchfork as he glared at the blank canvas that was Slenderman's face. Charging forward the Krampus began a powerful assault on Der Ritter, although he couldn't land a hit on his target who continued contorting around his attacks, he was also keeping the Tall man from making his own attacks.

That was until a tendril slid around his leg and yanked the Krampus off of the ground and through the air, directly through a tree. Not wanting to be attacked again, Krampus stood up with his pitchfork in hand, only to see a familiar figure standing before him.

 **Stop Music**

St. Nick himself was standing there in front of Krampus, a heavenly glow shining over the both of them. Krampus lowered his weapon as he looked on, in a strange sense of awe.

"My dear Peter, I apologize, there's been a misunderstanding," Christ Kringle said, a smile of embarrassment shone brightly on his face, "That boy was n̸̡̖̄̇̏͗ͧ̈ḁ̧̞̤͇̔͂ȕ͈̣̣̝͓̎g̹̯̤͍͂ͬ̍h̨̪̹̹̠͖͎̹̘͔́͑̄̔͑̓t̨̞̲̗̟̅͐̄ͦ͊̈y̬͖͖̅̽̔̿̾̐͛̀͡ this year . . . There's no need to fufill his w͈̥̭̱͚̮̫̺͎͋ͨ̈̇ͫ̀̏͘ï̷͓̝͕̩͖̤͇͇ͯ̌͠s͊͒͛̈́̄̋ͩ́͑҉̵̷͚̟̱h̋ͪ҉̧̖͉͎̟̙͎͢ ͈̖͛̎̿̉̍ͫ͝a͈͍̠͉͉̱̋͊̄̒̋̍n̉̓͊ͨ͐̆̚҉̳͕͞ỵ̷̠͑m̶̧̦͈̦ͪ̿͒͛o̽̑͏̙̺͜r̰̭͍͆ͣ̽ͅe̪͖͙̞̪ͤͥͫͫ͛̀́͟͢͠ ͈̟̟̯̜͙̦͐̑̄̋̎͆̇̀̊̀͢͡ͅ"

Krampus reeled back, the buzzing tearing apart his psyche, he looked at Santa again only to see reality, the entire forest was on fire, the corpses of his elves impaled upon tree branches.

/hRFU8LlxZ00

Krampus' skeletal face distorted, cracking noises broke the crackling of wood as his skull shifted into a horrifying look of rage. A hateful roar split whatever Slenderman had for eardrums as the Christmas beast charged forward and finally slashed open Der Ritter's chest with his pitch fork, he followed up by pulling up his leg and kicking the Slenderman across the snow with his goat like legs.

The Tall Man sent out several tendrils, all of which were ripped apart by the furious Peter, luckily he was able to teleport across the woods as the Krampus was just about to impale him. Krampus looked across the landscape of burning trees and melting snow to see Slenderman not far off, and with a powerful leap Peter was about to smash Slenderman, only for the buzzing to return as his vision became clearer, seeing a burning pile of dead elves.

The Tall Man stared as Peter exploded out of the corpse pile, charging forward with his pitchfork. Krampus stabbed all three prongs of the massive fork into Slenderman's chest, but there was no sign of pain on the expressionless face. Slowly the Slenderman grabbed the massive pitchfork, and with a surprising amount of strength shoved the handle of it through Krampus' torso!

The demon roared as he swatted at Slenderman, leaving a gash across his face and sending him back into the snow. Just as he was about to stomp the lanky freak into paste, Der Ritter raised his hand and fire engulfed Krampus, invoking a cringe-worthy roar from the Krampus.

Following this up the Slenderman whipped the beast a few feet away with his tendril, as another three joined it and lashed through the thick skin of the Krampus. Meanwhile Peter was tearing away at his own flesh and fur trying to stop the burning, blood socking his body all over.

Krampus grabbed an oncoming tendril and trying to cause his prey any kind of pain tore it in half with ease, immediately after he pulled out his chain and hook and swung with all his might, only for the hook to become stuck in a burning tree. Peter attempted to pull it out of the massive oak, however the tree only collapsed on top of him.

Tearing the tree to pieces the Krampus made a dash for the Slenderman, now completely ignoring the buzzing in his head as blood drained from his mouth and nostrils like a slobbering mutt. Slenderman only morphed his body around the Krampus, clawing at the beasts back as a cheap shot.

The Krampus growled horrendously as his body was dripping with blood, and as his rage pooled into his breathing a massive flaming hole opened behind the Tall Man, hell itself was prepared to take the tall bastard of an entity, all he needed was a small push.

Peter stomped towards Der Ritter, ready to kick the bastard down into the depths of hell itself, only for his foe to disappear from sight, and reappear behind him to impale his tendril behind him.

Krampus vomited blood, as he collapsed and fell into the pit, silent as his eyes stared into the flaming void.

The Slenderman just stood there, straightened his tie, and began to walk away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

/5C2Rc9x7cwo

Chains shot from the pit and latched to the trees, a furious blizzard ripped through the forest, completely ceasing the fire, the pits flames went completely cold as Krampus jumped from the pit, roaring furiously as he wielded a massive pitchfork of pure iron.

His massive hooves seemed to shake the entire forest, the snow piling around both of these child killing abominations of any semblance of good in this world.

Slenderman didn't seem to care as his body warped to match the height of the Krampus, long skeletal arms spawning from his back along with a stunning twelve tendrils. A screeching noise exploded from the Slenderman's position, his tendrils slammed against the Krampus' body, staggering the mighty beast.

Krampus swung his pitchfork only once and tore apart the tendrils, he charged through the tendrils that were tearing his skin and drove the fork through Slendermans gut. Lifting the thin horror over his head the Krampus impaled Slender to a tree with a pitchfork. He then grasped the tree by its roots and lifted it as well, prepared to smash Der Ritter into oblivion the Krampus only stopped as he felt his mouth become hotter.

Suddenly, fire exploded inside the hollow skull of the Krampus! Peter roared as the tree burned up in his hand, his entire body began burning up as Slender stood behind him, a tendril immediately ripped a hole in the Krampus' back.

Peter turned, his own skull freezing over, he raised his massive arm over the now smaller by comparison Slenderman, only for several tendrils to force themselves through Krampus' eye sockets and into his entire body. His entire body was paralyzed, he could feel the tendrils slithering around his bones and internal organs, but he couldn't do anything to stop it!

 **CRRRACK**

Krampus felt his entire skeleton be forcibly crushed, his organs being pierced and torn apart, but Der Ritter was not done yet. In his final moments the Krampus looked upon the Slenderman, and he could swear on any god that would listen, that he saw a grin on that monsters face.

And with that, the tendrils inside Krampus' body complete tore him apart from the inside, a massive explosion of blood and bone fragments scattering across the snow. As a final act of mockery towards the beast, Der Ritter picked up the cracked skull of Peter Krampus, and impaled it on the nearest tree branch, disappearing afterwards for the police to discover what remained.

 **KO!**


End file.
